falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Four Leaf fishpacking plant
(interior) |footer = }} The Four Leaf fishpacking plant is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 512: "This plant operated at a loss and was almost ready to shut down in October 2077. This was partly due to mismanagement, but the waste runoff from the nearby General Atomics Factory may have been a factor." Layout Leveled feral ghouls and leveled super mutants infest the exterior and immediate surrounding area of the fishpacking plant. The modified tripwires found in the area can be used to gain access to Marowski's chem lab. The fishpacking plant itself is likewise filled with feral ghouls. Typical factory-style metal walkways lead around the main factory floor, as well as conveyor belts filled with trays and dead fish. A utility protectron starts inside its pod in a room just off the main floor. Notable loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor issue #2 - On the bench across from the toilets in the basement southwest corner. * 3 fusion cores: one outside on the roof (in a generator); one in the same room as the safe is (in a generator), left from the entrance; and one in the same room as the protectron, on a shelf to the right of the protectron pod. This final fusion core may respawn during settlement quests. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - In a room at the top floor in the northwest corner near the door to the chem lab. * Minigun - On top of a sewer pipe with a mattress and a skeleton in the northern area of the basement. Reachable by jumping from the lower pipe. * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One is in a room at the top floor in the northwest corner near the Nuka-Cola Quantum, the other is at the southern edge behind the vehicle. * 4 hazmat suits - Inside Marowski's chem lab, accessible via a hidden exterior door unlocked by a master level terminal. The chem lab workers are wearing them. * A significant amount of aluminum, in the form of trays (25) and aluminum cans, can be found on the factory floor. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask the Sole Survivor to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Pest Control - This is one of the locations Alan Binet will ask the Sole Survivor to clear of its inhabitants. * Weathervane: Four Leaf fishpacking plant - This is one of the locations Tinker Tom will ask for MILA to be set up. * Diamond City Blues - Once the Sole Survivor gains access to Marowski's chem lab at the top of the building, the quest is considered complete. * Randolph Safehouse - Clear hostiles at Four Leaf fishpacking plant. Notes * A protectron unit may be activated via a novice console to help clear out the ground floor. * Outside the plant, there are 5 tripwire traps (4 on the ground and 1 on the roof), that when triggered in a specific order given by Trish in the quest Diamond City Blues, unlocks Marowski's chem lab. These tripwires cannot be disarmed, and can be hard to see in the morning. ** The tripwires will remain off if triggered in the right order. Should a wrong tripwire be triggered, all of them will come back online. ** Alternatively, there is a small gap at the end of the fence by the pier, through which you can jump from the pier to the yard. Doing this allows you to bypass all but the last tripwire. * There is also a terminal that can be hacked to unlock Marowski's chem lab. It is located on stairs near Four Leaf fishpacking plant's name plate on the roof. The password can be obtained from Trish, or it can be hacked at Expert difficulty. Appearances The Four Leaf fishpacking plant only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Teddy bear Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor - Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Art_of_Fo4_Four_Leaf_fishpacking_plant.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Рыбный завод «Четырёхлистник» uk:Рибний завод «Чотирилисник» zh:四葉水產加工廠